1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device including a dummy cell and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may include dummy cells each coupled between a bit line and a memory cell or between a common source line and the memory cell in order to improve electrical characteristics of the memory cell coupled to the bit line or the common source line.
In general, a dummy cell functions as a switch device. In order to function as the switch device, a threshold voltage of the dummy cell is set to a predetermined level. When the dummy cell and the main cell have the same structure, a threshold voltage distribution of dummy cells, coupled to bit lines or a common source line, is to be narrowed to improve electrical characteristics of the semiconductor memory device are to be improved.